Wind Beneath My Wings
by KidHeart4
Summary: My first song fiction. The fourth story in the Mighty Ducks series. Lis is finally growing up a bit and learning that the team, and Duke, are the dearest friends she could ask for. Now that she sees this, Lis wants to learn how to fight without putting he


Wind Beneath My Wings.

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or the song "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler. I decided to write this when I heard this song, it as an inspiration to the story, and I hope the title and song goes with the feel I want for the story. I do own Lis though. Please read the story and enjoy, and don't sue me.

Lis:I was in my room lying on my bed a few days after being mugged. I was thinking of what I had forced the team through, and was now seeing how idiotic I had been.

"Is there anything I can do right?!" I asked myself frustrated.

Now I sat up and thought a little more. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't keep running off and crying every time there was trouble; I had to learn how to fight for my friends, especially Duke, or else I would lose him. Though how I could just learn how to fight?

I decided to learn how to fight on my own, I would have to be on my own for a little while. So I got up and packed a few of my belongings.

Though on the way out, as I passed Duke's door; I nearly felt a bit of fear. For once, I wasn't going to ask Duke for help or comfort; I was going to learn how to fight without having him come to my rescue.

With a bit of force, I made myself go by his door.

When I got to the main room I wrote a letter to the team:

Hey Guys,

I just need to get my thoughts together and learn how to fight without risking you guys. Don't worry about me, for I think this will be my chance to grow up. I'll be back as soon as I can, although I don't exactly know where I'm going. Tell Duke I care about him with all my heart.

Sincerely,

Lis

With that I started to leave, but was stopped when Duke asked in a hurt tone, "Where ya goin' sweetheart?"

I froze, but then I turned and looked at him, "Hey Duke."

"Why ya leavin'?" He questioned, "Do ya still think that we don't care about ya?!"

"No Duke!" I exclaimed as I walked over to him quickly and hugged him, "No Duke, that's not it at all! I just need to be on my own for a little while."

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't want you to have to rescue me anymore, I want to be able to fight without you helping me all the time," I explained.

"Ya don't have ta do this Lis, I like savin' ya sweetheart," Duke told me as he hugged me tight.

I shook my head, "I have to do this Duke, but I promise that I'll be back soon."

I fought back tears as I reluctantly pulled away from him now. This had been why I had tried to leave without good-bye; leaving Duke was beginning to be harder and harder for me. Though I had to go, I had to do this.

Yet Duke seemed to have a firm hold on my upper arms.

"Duke?" I asked.

"I know ya have ta do this, sweetheart, I had ta be on my own for a bit too. Though I didn't have anyone that cared for me as much as I care for you," Duke said.

"I know how much you care for me Duke, but I want to prove that I care about you, by learning how to fight without putting you in danger," I expressed.

With that I pulled away from him completely now and left.

Now I was out on the streets wondering where to go and what to do. How would I learn to fight on my own? I didn't know, but I would have to find a way.

Duke:I was now in my bedroom again, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I found myself restless and worried.

Though I knew I couldn't go after Lis, but I was very worried that she'd get hurt. Coarse that wasn't showing a lot of faith for her. Couldn't help it; Lis didn't know how to fight on her own, but she was determined to try.

So all I could do was wait at home with the team and wait for her to come home, or finally call for my help. There went my doubt again.

That morning the team found the letter from Lis. They asked me about it, and I explained what Lis had told me.

"Should we go after her?" Mallory asked.

Grin shook his head, "This is something Lis needs to face on her own."

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

I had been quiet for a while now, but now I was frustrated, "Lis doesn't know what it's like ta have ta fight alone! She has friends, so she doesn't need ta do this!"

"Duke, calm down," Nosedive said.

"No, I've been on my own before, it causes a lot of pain!" I yelled, "She doesn't know what she's gettin' into!"

Grin then spoke, "That is why she is doing this, Duke, to understand what you went through so that she feels that she knows you and what happened to you a lot more."

I sighed, "I know that; but she still doesn't have ta do this."

"Yes she does, and you know it, Duke," Wildwing told me.

I was quiet again as I thought about what they said, and I saw that they were right. Lis wanted to prove herself to me, and I should have more faith in her.

"Alright," I finally agreed.

Lis: It was a but passed noon now, and I was growing impatient. The one time the suarians didn't want a fight! I laughed as I thought this; though I knew that it only meant that it would be a bit longer before I went home to the team.

Yet I was determined to fight alone this time; I wasn't going to let Duke rescue me this time, not if I cared about him.

I sighed as I pounded my fist against a wall, "Come on, come an' get me!"

Not too long after that I was in the outskirts of the city of Anaheim, at the cliffs, and a bit further from home then I had ever been without the team for a while. Yet I still didn't give up.

Many others would probably say this was stupid and say that I should just go home; but I was through listening to them, for I had a team of friends that I had to prove myself to. I would show them that I was just as strong as they are, and because of that, I couldn't give up!

Suddenly I heard a low laugh from behind me. I smirked; I knew that voice. I turned quickly to find Wraith and the Chameleon snickering at me.

"Finally; I thought you and Dragonus had given up!" I laughed, hiding the fact that I had probably thrown myself in over my head; this was my chance.

"Were you looking for us?" Wraith asked.

I smirked, "Yep, an' I'm itchin' for a fight so I can go home!"

"Silly girl," Chameleon jested, "You won't be going home!"

"You should have never left the safety of your so called friends, now you'll perish and then when we fight them next time, we will give them the news of your death and your body along with it!" Wraith joked ghoulishly.

"I'm not 2 years old, I can fight on my own; an' I'll prove it right now!" I yelled as I flew at them with my fists ready.

Wraith just laughed as he sent a fire ball directly at my stomach, and I was sent flying back.

Duke: I felt a bit better about Lis being on her own for a little while; till now that is. Something inside me was making my stomach feel uneasy; as though something were wrong and I could feel it.

"Lis?" I wondered as I folded my arms over my stomach, "Are ya hurt sweetheart?"

Perhaps I was just being paranoid, but I just felt my nerves jumping. I knew Lis wanted to be on her own, but the more I thought about the way she had decided to do this showed to have more dangers than fighting a saurian for the first time for her. No, Lis didn't even have a weapon which hadn't occurred to me till just now and I knew that if she was going to fight someone on her own, especially the suarians, she would need one.

That was it; I was going to find her, and I would teach her how to fight if she wanted me to.

So off I went in my new car; the Migrator would have been too much to bring for only two people, providing I found her before she got herself killed.

Lis: I was standing, surprisingly. Though I was beat up pretty bad; but I had caused some damage to Chameleon. Both suarians had been surprised by my better fighting skills. I was still losing however; but I wasn't going to give up!

No! This was my chance to prove myself, and I wasn't going to let it slip away.

That's when I saw Wraith drawing another fire ball. I set my teeth, bracing myself. Though I then heard the Chameleon laughing fro behind me. An idea lit up in my head as the lizard snickered.

Just as I had hoped, Wraith threw the ball of flame, and while Chameleon was still laughing at how he thought I was trapped; I jumped out of the way and he got hit!

"Yes!" I laughed shortly as I caught my breath.

"Wraith, you hit me instead! How could you miss that scrawny little brat?!" Chameleon shouted.

"You shouldn't have been fooling around!" Wraith scolded his comrade.

I now laughed at the two, which I probably shouldn't have done. For now the Chameleon turned into a muscle bound lizard while Wraith drew a blade of fire like he had done while fighting Duke the first time.

"You think it's funny, do you girl?" Chameleon demanded as they backed me up near the cliffs.

"I assure you that was a mistake,' Wraith agreed as I felt a rock slide down the steep cliff behind me.

"Now what?!" I wondered, searching for an idea.

I had to find a way out of this; I couldn't lose!

Just then it hit me! A plan that would be risky, but I would have to make it work. Near the cliff was a root from a tree that was behind them, but the roots grew out to the edge of the cliff.

"So girl, will you jump, or will we get to finish you off?" Wraith asked.

I smirked, "I'll take my chances!"

With that I stepped back and allowed myself to fall.

The next part took pure luck and slim chance as I shot my on grappling hook at the root. Yes! It caught it, and I pulled myself up behind the two. After I hooked the grappling hook to the branch just behind the two and swung at them. Then I attempted to kick them off the edge, though as they fell; they teleported back to the Raptor.

Though as he did, Chameleon caught me off guard as I watched them and he shot me directly in my left shoulder! Then they were gone.

Now I lay tiredly fell back onto the dusty ground as the pain from my deep wound overwhelmed me.

"I did it, Duke," I managed to say before passing out in the dirt.

Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.

I awoke not too long after to the sound of a radio playing. A woman's voice was beginning her song.

Where was I? The last I remembered was passing out after being shot.

"Thank Heaven ya finally woke up," a familiar voice said, hiding anger and worry.

I looked beside me to find Duke driving the car we were in while he glanced over at me.

I was wrapped in a warm blanket, and when I pulled it off a little, I noticed a torn off sleeve from Duke's shirt wrapped around my left shoulder and upper arm.

It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

"Duke?" I asked.

"Hey Angel," he greeted calmly as he looked at me with worry spread over his face.

This was one of the first times I had seen him show his concern. Normally Duke would worry, but he wouldn't look so beat like he did now. Duke's expression was covered with exhaustion and worry. Yet he still had a caring smile over his face.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

"Duke? What's wrong?"

"I though I'd lost ya sweetheart," Duke answered.

I realized that I had been the cause of Duke's worry and stress. He had been searching for me all this time, and had probably been scared half to death when he'd found me lying in the dirt with a heavily bleeding shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Duke," I whispered.

Duke looked at me now, confused, "For what sweetheart?"

"For worrying you so much. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for me to out on my own; but I just want to prove to you so much that I could fight without putting you in danger again," I told him.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

I looked up at him as this song played, it was as though it were telling Duke what I really thought of him for me. Duke did seem so brave and strong to me; he knew how to fight without fear in his heart what so ever. Also, he never cried like I did constantly. He never got scared and showed it; till now anyway. Though even now as he looked at me with concern, I could see bravery and faith for me to be okay and safe now that I was back in his loving care.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

It was true; without Duke, I'd be dead so many times before now. I'd be alone and lost, without a single soul to care for me.. Though Duke had not only saved my life over and over; but he had given me love to share with him that I prayed wouldn't end. Even now he showed me that we'd be okay by giving me a charming smile. To me; Duke was a genuine Angel.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

"Lis? Ya okay?" Duke asked as he stopped the car, but kept the radio going.

I guess that he knew that music helped me to feel better.

Now Duke looked at me as I gazed up at him, trying to stay tough and hold back tears. I t was no use; I could feel them still escaping from my eyes as I sat up and hugged him with my good arm.

"Duke!"

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

"Lis? Why ya cryin'?" He asked as he stroked my hair gently.

Then I felt him kiss my hair softly.

"I tried to fight on my own Duke, I really did try, and you still had to come save me! If it weren't for you I'd be dead!" I cried; feeling terrible for crying over every little thing.

"I wish I were as brave and strong as you are; then maybe I'd be a better partner to you," I told him.

"Lis, stop beatin' yourself up right now!" Duke snapped in a low voice.

Now he placed a hand beneath my chin as he slowly lifted my head till our eyes met while he spoke, "You are a better fighter than ya know! Ya left Earth when ya were only 15 years old! Now you've joined a team of fighters without even backin' down once! Sure, you've had your troubles, but who out of the team hasn't?! So quit puttin' yourself down every time ya think ya messed up!"

My eyes were widened with bewilderment now; Duke really did understand me, more than anyone else ever had before.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

"An' even more," Duke now said as he looked at me with even more seriousness in his expression as he spoke, "Stop runnin' away from me!"

"What do you mean? I wasn't running away this time, -,"

"I know that; but it seemed as though ya were! Lis, you're a part of the team; an' if ya want ta learn how ta fight better, I'll teach ya! All ya have ta do is ask, okay?"

I nodded silently.

I guess Duke sensed that I was stunned and scared that he was mad at me, for he now said this, "I'm not mad at ya, sweetheart; I know ya just want ta learn ta be strong like I had to when I was 15; but ya don't have ta do that. Lis, all I want from ya is ta be my partner, an' for you ta not leave me again like ya have been."

I smiled as we hugged again. Now I was overwhelmed with joy as he held me; and in that moment, I made a promise to grow stronger and braver; but this time, Duke and the team would help me. There would be no more running away.

So now as Duke and I gazed at one another, I looked at my Angel with even more love than I had before. He really had been there for me, and I cherished that; and I cherished this moment. The moment where I finally learned that I wouldn't be alone to fight when I had Duke with me. He would help me to become stronger as a fighter and as a friend; and I swore that I would also learn to help him when he needed strength and courage from me.

Thank you Duke, my savior.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.


End file.
